A Night Of Smash Bros
by Roxius
Summary: Meiko and Luka are going to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but Luka comes up with a simple bet in hopes of finally getting in the older woman's pants. Meiko X Luka. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Yeah...I haven't made any new Vocaloid fics for a while now, have I?

ALSO...THIS IS MY 700TH FIC!!! W00T!!!! And I don't think I'm really great just because I have alot of fics or anything ridiculous like that, okay? I understand about the whole quality-over-quantity thing...I'm trying to make that work for me as best as I can...god, I feel so depressed right now with all of this...

I apologize for my crappy writing, okay? I'm really sorry.

* * *

It was a late Saturday night at home alone together, so Meiko and Megurine Luka were keeping themselves entertained by playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Nintendo Wii. Luka took a seat on the couch and watched as Meiko bent over to turn on the game system manually, her breasts being pulled by gravity towards the ground like two soft blobs of jell-o. Luka couldn't help but smirk lustfully.

'I wouldn't mind putting THOSE in my hands instead of a controller...for sure...heh heh heh...'

"Which controller do you want to use? The orange one or the black one?" Meiko asked, holding up both Gamecube controllers in her dainty little hands.

Luka thought for a moment. "The orange one!"

"What?" Meiko suddenly looked concerned, "B-But...I wanted to use the orange one this time! You always use the orange controller!!!"

"Well, why did you even ask me which controller I wanted, then?"

"I was just trying to be polite!!!"

"OH, YEAH?!!"

"YEAH!!!"

After about five minutes of senseless bickering, Meiko finally gave in and let Luka take the orange controller, much to her chagrin. Meiko pressed the START button, and now the main menu of the game came up on the screen.

"Alright...so, what do you want to do?" asked the brown-haired young woman.

For a moment, Luka wanted to reply "I want to taste you", but she kept that thought to herself and instead replied, "Uh...how about we just do a normal brawl match this time. You vs. me..."

Meiko nodded. "Okay." She pressed the A button twice, setting up a two-player 4-life Brawl match with no items.

When it was finally time to select their characters for the match, a devilish idea began to take form within Luka's mind.

"...Hey, Meiko?"

"Yeah?"

Luka couldn't hide the grin that broke out on her rounded face as she said, "How about we make this little match of ours a bit more...interesting?"

Meiko raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Luka's suggestion. "What do you mean?"

"How about this? Whoever loses has to do whatever the victor commands of them, no matter how ridiculous or life-hazardous it is...!!" Luka explained with overwhelming enthusiasm. Despite being in the dark regarding Luka's true intentions, Meiko decided to follow through with the pink-haired girl's idea.

"That sounds good! Let's do it!!"

"YES!!" Luka knew that now, no matter what, she had to win this match. FOR THE SAKE OF HER RAGING HORMONES, SHE HAD TO BE THE VICTOR, AND MAKE SWEET, SWEET LOVE TO MEIKO!!

After choosing their characters (Meiko chose 'Pokemon Trainer' and Luka chose 'Ike'), the fated match finally began.

Megurine Luka gulped. Meiko squinted her eyes in concentration. Their respective characters entered the scene, and the opening 3-second countdown began.

"3."

A sweatdrop ran down the side of Luka's face.

"2."

Meiko stifled a yawn, but ended up letting it out anyway.

"1."

Luka moved her thumb over the control stick.

"BRAWL!!!"

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

"Ahh...oh...ah...L-Luka...harder...deeper...oh god...feels so good..." Meiko groaned, completely naked in bed as the pink-haired woman laid on top of her.

Raising her head, Luka let out a heavy sigh. 'Man, how lucky am I that we still got to do this even after she won...?'

"W...Why did you stop...?"

"Oh, sorry!! Hold on a sec...here we go...ah!"

"Ooooooooooooooooh...so good...so good..."


End file.
